The present invention relates in general to programing job set-up for reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a set-up navigation scheme for simplifying the programing a reproduction apparatus.
Reproduction apparatus available today, such as copier/duplicators or printers and the like, have become more complex and versatile in operation. They are extremely sophisticated and can accomplish a wide range of reproduction routines. That is, such reproduction apparatus include many automatic accessories and function in many different operational modes. Some examples of automatic accessories include document handlers, sorters, staplers, and other various finishing devices. With a combination of accessories, the reproduction apparatus is capable of operating in a variety of modes with various setup parameters such as copy mode, receiver supply, stapler or other finishing operation, copy output, contrast, density, reduction or magnification, and image shift. Further, the operator can choose between simplex-to-simplex, simplex-to-duplex, duplex-to-simplex, or duplex-to-duplex reproduction modes of operation.
Due to the complexity of such reproduction apparatus, it is difficult for the casual operator to set up the operating parameters for all but the most basic reproduction jobs. To somewhat simplify the setup procedure, the available accessory options and the various modes of operation for the reproduction apparatus are displayed for the operator on a series of information display screens of an operator control interface panel. Functions for operational parameter setup of the reproduction apparatus, inputted by the operator via the display screens, may include job level features, page level features, and/or area level features.
For the functions for operational parameter setup of the reproduction apparatus, job level features may include the number of copy sets requested, color, exposure, magnification, receiver supply, simplex or duplex original documents or copies, collation, finishing, covers, zoom, or transparency interleaving. Page level features may include contrast, brightness, screening for reducing a continuous tone original document into dots for reproduction as a half-tone image, positive-to-negative image reversal, auto-magnification, x- and y- scaling, stacking, pamphlet, book copy, edge erase, image combine, separators, and image shifting. Area level features include selected area erase, contrast, brightness, image shift, magnification, image reversal, accent color, screening, highlighting, and color substitution. Of course, many of the features for one level may be utilized at a different level.
Moreover, such reproduction apparatus can provide detailed self-diagnostics in order to indicate when supplies have to be replenished or when operating functions significantly deviate from the acceptable range. Of course, the ultimate utility of the reproduction apparatus depends substantially upon the success which an operator has in using the reproduction apparatus. The operator's success is directly related to the ease of use of the reproduction apparatus, and the ease of learning about the use of the reproduction apparatus. Accordingly, the interface between the reproduction apparatus and the operator must be uncomplicated and, to as great an extent as possible, understandable to use in order to provide full and efficient utilization of the apparatus.
To operate such reproduction apparatus to perform a reproduction routine for a copying job, the operator may have to make a large number of decisions about how the operating features of the reproduction apparatus will be set to perform a particular reproduction routine, or default to nominal settings. Moreover, certain operating features of the apparatus can be used selectively on all or only certain ones of the pages of a job, e.g., to provide color on only certain pages, but margin erase on all pages. It can be appreciated that reproduction routine setup for high speed reproduction apparatus can be of such complexity that even skilled operators find it time consuming and challenging.
Since copy jobs often involve the production of many copy sets, errors in reproduction routine set-up can be costly. In order to facilitate reproduction routine set-up, various touch-selection screen display devices have been developed to show apparatus mode and operating feature selection options in sequential screen displays, along with prompting instructions. As a further improvement for facilitating operator setup, the operator communication/control interface, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,222 (issued May 12, 1992, in the names of Wilson et al) separates the operator selection process, presented on the display screens of a reproduction apparatus operator control interface, into three selection levels, a standard feature level, a special features-job level and a special features-page level. Within each selection level a series of screens can be sequentially addressed onto the display device to assist the operator in selections of operating features available at that level. Indicia (e.g., a solid box) can be provided next to a selection(s) on the different level options screens to indicate an operating feature has been selected at that level. However, it is still quite a burdensome task for the operator to setup feature selections at various stages of the selection procedure.